General Blue
General Blue is a supporting antagonist in the Dragon Ball TV Series. He is one of 3 high-ranked officers of the Red Ribbon Army, along with General White and General Copper. He is the German leader of the army's sea regimen. He is the main antagonist of the General Blue Saga. He was voiced by legendary voice actor Sonny Strait. Personality Aside from the fact that Blue is homosexual, he is also narcissist and arrogant. As a perfectionist, he is possibly the most strict officer in the Red Ribbon Army (barring possibly his own boss, Commander Red) as he has his men executed for even picking their noses. This proves that on stop of being strict, he is also very petty. He also mentions loving the sound of gunfire when having one of his men executed, suggesting he was sadistic and possibly either a psychopath or sociopath. In the anime, he was also shown to be abusive, punching one of his men in the face for sneaking up on him, and implying this happened before. He did, however, have fanatical loyalty to the cause of the Red Ribbon Army, and was able to give rousing speeches to motivate his troops. Blue feared only one thing: mice and that was what saved Goku. Whether he hated mice or that he considered the most gross is unknown. Owing to his homosexuality, he was also shown to be extremely misogynistic, to such an extent that not only did Bulma's attempt at seducing him fail to distract him at all when he paralyzed Krillin with his psychic abilities, but he also expressed outright disgust toward Bulma's gender and tried to force her away from him. In DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi, Blue shows fear to women, mainly Fasha and Zangya. Story General Blue Saga Blue, like the other officers of the Red Ribbon Army, was sent to look for the Dragon Balls. While searching for a ball that apparently was in the bottom of the ocean, he received a report telling that both Colonel Silver and General White had been defeated by a child, which was now heading to Blue's location after a Dragon Ball. Knowing the kid had a radar to locate the balls, he initially sent Captain Dark, along with some troops, to attack the kid. Son Goku beat them all, then got the help of Kuririn and Bulma to use a submarine to look for the ball which was underwater. Blue followed them, attacking them with torpedoes from his own submarine. Following them into an underwater cavern, they found a pirate's treasure, so Blue decided to show himself to get the Dragon Balls. Bulma tries to flirt with Blue, but he gets away from her in disgust, because he is a homosexual and hated women. Kuririn fights Blue, hitting his nose which starts bleeding. Infuriated, Blue uses his telekinetic palatalization technique on Kuririn and beats him up. Goku arrives just in time and defeats Blue after a tough fight. Goku retrieves the Dragon Ball, as they made their escape. Blue also manages to escape, following them to Kame House. There, he traps everyone with his psychic powers, steals the balls and sets a time bomb to kill everyone. Goku, with the help of Lunch, escape the trap and throws the bomb away, saving everyone. He then calls his Kinto'un cloud, giving chase to Blue. However, both of them crashes into a mountain, being separated. Goku, who had his Dragon Radar broken, tries to find a way to fix it, so he can find Blue and the stolen balls. All in the while, Blue tries to find a way to sneak onto Goku to kill him. The two ended in Penguin Village, where Goku met with Arale, who took him to Dr. Slump to fix the radar. Goku and Arale followed the signal of the radar, but Blue snuck behind him and paralyzed him, knocking him down and taking his radar. As he tried to impale Goku with a tree, Arale attacked him (although she only wanted to play with them). Using her strength, she headbutted him so hard that he flew away, falling into Egypt. He returned to the Red Ribbon HQ, where he handed over the Dragon Radar to Commander Red. Red, however, decided to punish him for failing to retrieve the balls. Confronting Tao Pai Pai Red then introduces Tao Pai Pai, and tells Blue he will be forgiven if he defeats him. The two fight, but Tao Pai Pai easily dodges his attacks, also being unaffected by Blue's paralyzing technique. Tao easily kills Blue by striking his head with his tongue, cracking his skull. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Blue was seen again during the Super 17 saga in Dragon Ball GT, being one of the villains who escaped from hell, along with other Red Ribbon members. Blue, along with the other Red Ribbon Army members were kill off by Pan. He was later seen in line with other villains that escaped from hell, while talking to Assistant Black. Abilities General Blue is immensely powerful. He is skilled at hand-to-hand combat, but nowhere near as skilled as Tao Pai Pai. He is also a skilled air fighter, able to use a combat jet as a weapon. Blue is also able withstand certain deadly experience, such as getting electrocuted by an electric eel, and so forth. But the most notable ability is that Blue has powerful psychic abilities such as telekinesis. Blue shows how strong he is when he gives Krillin trouble even without his telekinesis. He also lasted a long time against Goku although this is mostly due to him being much smarter on top of Goku not having a counter to Blue's mental powers. Said telekinesis is so powerful that not even Master Roshi could withstand it. Gallery GeneralBlue.jpg Trivia *General Blue appeared as a boss character in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. *Even though General Blue is strongly implied in both the manga and the anime to hail from Germany, his FUNimation Dub actor Sonny Strait voices him with a British accent in his various appearances. *Because of homosexuality and pedophilia not being considered family-friendly topics in the West, dubs outside Japan frequently edited out the hints to Blue's homosexuality, such as altering the dialogue by Bulma and Krillin to infer that Blue was simply a prude who scares easily, being weird for reacting to his appearance, and eventually posing as a sumo wrestler when Bulma's attempts at seducing Blue fail a second time. Likewise, FUNimation also invented his having a long-lost brother named Samuel and having Blue mistake Obotchaman for him due to the original scene finding him attractive in a sexual manner, and the European Spanish version largely retained the gist of the scene, but altered Obotchaman's gender and age. *Despite his fear of women, he notably doesn't seem to react with disgust for Android 18, Chi-Chi, or Pan in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Navigation Category:Military Category:Egotist Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Psychics Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Murderer Category:Revived Category:Totalitarians Category:Misogynists Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Stalkers Category:Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Damned Souls Category:Cowards Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Perverts Category:In Love Category:Brutes